


we keep behind closed doors

by whatalol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But the a/b/o really isnt a big part of the fic, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatalol/pseuds/whatalol
Summary: Suddenly it’s like their first time all over again, angry and frantic, only they’re a few years older and Louis has himself a long term boyfriend. [or, Harry's in love with Louis and Louis' boyfriend isn't Harry.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by Secret Love Song by Little Mix and that's where the title's from.
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> (I didn't proof read the final, but it's 3am here so maybe I'll do it tomorrow.)

“Have you seen my silvery shirt?” Tom yells from inside their wardrobe in the bedroom.

In the kitchen, Louis looks down at himself in the shiny grey top and ambles towards the master bedroom while blowing cool air into his fresh cup of tea. He leans against the doorframe and waits for Tom to look at him before grinning widely.

Tom huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes, pulling a maroon shirt off its hanger. “I’m just going to start buying double of everything,” he says as he walks past Louis towards the bathroom, lightly smacking his arse. Louis laughs and follows after him, cautiously sipping at his tea. He takes a minute to admire the muscles in Tom’s back as he messes with his hair before he moves in to stand beside him and flicks his head a few times to reposition stray strands of hair.

Tom wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him into his side, “You’re really very nice to look at,” he mumbles, staring at their reflection. Even Louis can admit that they contradict each other beautifully. Louis, true to his career is built like a curvy model, looks positively tiny next to Tom, who in Louis’ expert opinion, is built like a bloody brickhouse – although, to be fair, he doesn’t look like as much of a gym fanatic as Liam does. But Tom with his round face, dirty-blonde hair and sweet smile has everyone assuming he’s as angel. People seem to think Louis’ the meaner one. They’re probably not too far from the truth.

 “I know,” Louis sniffs in an attempt to hide his blush.

“Good,” Tom laughs and ducks down to drop a kiss to his cheek, “Now, let’s go before we miss any of Drunk Liam.”

And there it is. There’s why Louis has been excited all day. Liam had agreed to get drunk with them again after that damn movie that needed him all healthy and shit. He slides his way to the front door on his socks, depositing his half-finished tea on the dining table and stuffing his feet into a pair of Vans in a hurry.

“Stop dilly dallying,” he shouts in Tom’s direction, as he emerges from the bathroom, “Le’go, Drunk Liam awaits!”

Tom pauses with a hand against the back of the couch as he zips up his boots, “Can’t believe you just said dilly dally,” he says, lips quirked and brown eyes sparkling with amusement.

/

Louis runs bodily into a broad chest the moment he steps into the bar and nearly falls embarrassingly before there are two pairs of hands steadying him. He squeezes Tom’s arm in thanks and flashes his best apologetic smile at the head attached to the chest, stretching into a grin when he sees who it is.

Harry’s eyes light up when he sees Louis, “Oh, Lou!  I was just thinking about you,” he says.

Louis looks at him for a beat, eyebrow quirked. Tom lets go of his waist just in time to be tackled by a red cheeked Liam. He laughs and waves at them briefly, letting himself be dragged towards the bar.

Louis turns back to the boy in front of him when he starts to clarify, “Did you take my denim jacket home after Ciara’s the other night?” Harry asks.

Louis smiles, “I don’t know mate, there’s not much I remember about – Oh wait – yeah I did! It’s at Niall’s.” he remembers.

Harry pushes his hair back off his face, and laughs as he smacks Louis on the shoulder, “Brilliant. Now I just have to track down another drunken delinquent to get my favourite jacket back,” he says, smile lingering in his voice.

Louis narrows his eyes at him and opens his mouth to retort but is interrupted by a very drunk Niall barrelling into him. He wraps his arms tightly around Louis’ neck and hollers directly in his ear, “LOUUU.”

Louis laughs and wraps an arm around his waist, kissing him in the vague direction of his face before turning back to Harry, “What kind of sorcery is this? Neither of you have ever timed anything this well. Remember my ‘surprise’ birthday party?” he jokes as Harry blushes and rolls his eyes, vaguely embarrassed.

Louis lets himself be pulled to the bar as well, where he can see Tom watching them amusedly. He turns around briefly to see Harry happily chatting to Nick near the entrance.

Tom ducks his head between Niall and Louis, who are waiting for their drinks still attached by Niall’s arms around Louis’ neck, “Liam’s already talking about Batman,” he whispers gleefully.

Niall lets go of Louis to throw his hands up in the air as Louis does the same. “HELL YES,” they yell, hi-fiveing, “Stage fucking three!”

They settle down a little so as not to make Liam self-conscious and Louis takes the chance to look around, noticing that Niall has booked out the entire place, “Not a bad turnout, ay?” he asks Tom, referring to the packed venue. Tom simply raises his eyebrows, impressed.

/

Louis stands in the middle of their living room, one sock on, lights off and thoughts alcohol fuzzy. Tom walks in after him a second later, somehow remembering to lock the door. He comes up behind Louis and wraps him up in a warm hug, “Partying with the essess- efex - _excessively_ rich is tiring.”

Louis leans back into his warmth with a laugh, “Surely you’re used to it now. It’s been like… so many years,” he says, temporarily unable to do the maths.

Tom giggles tipsily, “But I don’t even know what that party was for,” he pretends to whine, dragging out the last word. “How does Niall even know _that_ _many_ alphas?”

“Niall knows everyone. Plus, we don’t need a _reason_ to party like that Tom,” Louis scoffs faux-snootily.

“See! Your lot are _unreasonably_ rich,” Tom laughs.

Louis abruptly loses his train of thought and sighs happily, drunkenly, “I could fall asleep right here.”

“Really? I guess you don’t want to stay up a little longer then,” Tom leers, lazily grinding into him.  

Louis twists around slowly to face him and gets on his toes to wrap his arms around his neck, “Actually, I think I could be convinced,” he laughs quietly against Tom’s lips. Tom kisses him more passionately than he’s expecting and runs his hands down Louis’s sides. He tightens his hold on Tom and breathes in the incredible smell of their scents mixing. He doesn’t register being walked towards their bedroom as he lets himself be kissed.

XxX

Louis doesn’t see the boys again until a week later when they go out for a few drinks. Later, much later, he’ll remember that as a day when so many carefully constructed walls came tumbling down, but for now he’s happy to be seeing them again.

He’s just slipping into their booth as Niall and Liam come back from the darts corner and Harry magically appears with four beers.

“Lads, we’re celebrating today,” Harry declares happily, distributing the drinks and raising his glass in a toast.

“Are you going to explain yourself?” Liam laughs after a pregnant pause.

“I get to meet Emma Watson next week,” Harry cheers, eyes squinted from his wide smile.

Louis tilts his head a little, “But you met her when you were nine, and ten and twelve and you went to her twenty first and you did that Burberry shoot with her like - last month,” he lists off on his fingers just to rile Harry up.

Right on cue, Harry’s smile drops off his face as he turns towards Louis, pointing a finger at him accusingly, “How dare you trivialise my relationship with the love of my life like that,” he defends.

“She deserves to be celebrated.” Harry carries on over Liam declaring, “But you’re gay!”

“Well, she’s smart _and_ gorgeous. I’ll drink to that,” Niall declares, raising his glass before taking a swig.

“You’ll drink to anything,” Liam mumbles and gets slapped upside the head for his troubles.

Harry laughs heartily and leans over the table to plant a showy kiss on Niall’s forehead, “Knew you were my favourite.”

/

Louis doesn’t understand how it happens but somehow two drinks each turns into four and then six and suddenly he’s past tipsy; well on his way to drunk, and Harry’s hand is lying high on his thigh while they all bicker good naturedly about DNCE.

“Maybe he likes performing in a group better than alone,” Liam defends Joe Jonas from Niall’s eye rolling.

“Seriously, we were talking about this the other day and he said he was legit just bored one day,” Niall retorts with a laugh.

“Rich people, I swear to god,” Harry mumbles, shaking his head disappointedly as he flashes his credit card at a waiter to signal for another deliciously over-priced drink.

Louis and Liam share a look before executing a perfectly synchronised eyebrow raise at Harry.

Harry laughs and wrinkles his nose at them, downing the second half of his glass in one go, “Yeah, fair point” he concedes.

/

Louis looks at his reflection in the bathroom as he washes his hands for too long. His eyes are slightly bloodshot, glassy and itchy from his contacts. He tilts his head to the right and drunkenly winks at himself in the mirror before heading back to their booth.

Harry’s the only one there, Liam and Niall having returned to the games room. Louis doesn’t think before he steps into the open v of Harry’s legs and wraps his arms around his best friend’s neck. Harry’s fingers tap out a beat lightly against his hips. Louis buries his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, revelling in his cinnamon scent, “I think I saw Zayn at the bar,” he giggles. He honestly did.

Harry huffs out a laugh after a second, “You didn’t see Zayn at the bar,” he reassures.

“I know what I saw Styles, it was him,” Louis squawks mildly offended, nosing drunkenly, absentmindedly at his neck.

Harry laughs again and tugs at Louis’ hair gently until he can see his face, “Seeing as he called me from America less than twelve hours ago I’m going to stick with it not being him.”

Louis sticks his tongue out. He swallows loudly when he realises how close their faces. He watches Harry follow the movement of his throat, before slowly dragging his eyes up to his lips. Louis leans down just as Harry slips a hand on to the small of Louis’ back, pulling him closer. He presses his lips against Harry’s and sinks into the familiar kiss. Harry brings one hand to Louis’ jaw to hold him in place, before brushing his tongue along the seam of his lips. His fingers run lightly under his shirt and Louis opens his mouth to let him in as he tries unsuccessfully to suppress a shiver. Harry tucks his fingers into Louis back pocket as Louis slips his fingers under his collar and moans quietly when Harry licks into his mouth, hot and almost frantic. He runs his hands over Louis’ thighs, massaging along the way like he doesn’t know where to settle. Louis sucks on his tongue and tries not to lose himself in how good Harry smells.

Harry pulls away first, “Lou,” he warns on a whisper, voice low and hoarse, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. Before anything else can happen Louis sees Liam and Niall playfully shoving at each other as they stumble back to the booth. He takes a large step away, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes suddenly wide as he tries to catch up with what they just did.

“Car just got here. Want a lift Lou?” Niall giggles drunkenly, when he gets close enough. Louis nods his acceptance as Liam slides back into the booth across from Harry. They all hug goodbye and Louis follows Niall out the door. They get into the town car waiting outside and Niall falls asleep on his shoulder within five minutes, like clockwork.

When Louis gets back home, he feels almost entirely sober. He drinks some water, strips down to his boxers and wraps an arm around Tom’s waist before falling asleep. He doesn’t spare a single thought for Harry. He _doesn’t_.

                                                                             XxX

For the most part Louis manages to act normal the next morning. He doesn’t know how he’s going to tell Tom yet. He sits with Tom while he eats breakfast and makes sympathetic noises in the right places as he talks about how busy his day is going to be.

“What time did you get in last night?” Tom asks eventually as he fiddles with his tie.

Louis shuffles closer to help him and Tom settles his hands comfortably on Louis’ waist, “Around two or three I think. Don’t really know,” he mumbles, letting Tom step away when he’s done.

“Did you have a good time with the boys?” Tom asks distractedly as he puts files in his bag.

Louis nearly flinches but catches himself in time and groans a little for effect, “Evidently so, if my headache is anything to go by,” he replies, hinting at not remembering much. Apparently he’s decided to not tell Tom.

That’ll end well.

That catches Tom’s attention for a second. His face lights up with his laugh, “Lou!” he shouts scandalously, “You haven’t gotten blackout drunk since like New Year’s!”

Louis laughs and winces when his head starts throbbing with a vengeance immediately at the noise. At least he’s not lying about the headache. Tom watches amusedly and moves towards him when he’s ready to leave. He wraps Louis up in a warm hug and kisses the top of his head. Louis snuggles in close and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the memory of Harry’s lips on his. “Drink some water okay? And maybe go back to bed for a bit too,” Tom’s voice is amused and concerned at the same time. Louis agrees easily and walks him out, kissing him briefly at the door.

Most of the people in Louis’ circles tend to be socialites and celebrities, Tom is one of the few people he associates with who has a normal nine to five job and sometimes, mornings like this make him feel like a trophy spouse. It would be a highly amusing thought on any other day but today. He shuts the door and leans back against it, instantly regretting letting his head thump.

He squeezes his eyes shut again partly to help his headache and partly to pray that his phone will start blowing up with texts of Harry complaining about a wicked hangover. The radio silence is a thousand times more terrifying. It means Harry isn’t about to pretend like nothing happened, isn’t willing to let it go.

 

That night he greets Tom at the door in nothing but Tom’s favourite jersey and a smile.

“ _Christ_ ,” he breathes, reaching for Louis before the door is even fully shut.

 

XxX

Louis’ phone interrupts him just as he’s settling in for a well-deserved afternoon nap – no really, he made breakfast (cereal), did some laundry _and_ ordered a pair of shoes online. He’s fucking _knackered_. – He finds a message from Liam on their group chat.

**Lads its been too long since we had a Toy Story marathon :D :D**

Louis groans for a long minute and briefly considers leaving the message on ‘read’ before his guilt kicks in.  **Li NO !!** he sends back.

 **Yeah id be down.** Harry sends right after Niall says  **When were you thinking?**

Louis groans again, ignoring the way his heartbeat guiltily picks up when Harry’s name appears. **LADS PLEASE. Weve seen them so many times**

 **Hahahahaha suck it lou** Liam replies and follows it up with, **If you don’t do it, Im gonna burn my copy of grease.**

 **OOooohhh** Niall and Harry send in unison.

Louis grins, delighted by Liam’s rare display of stubbornness.

 **That’s downright fucking disrespectful, Liam. I’m going to take you out of this chat,** he threatens.

Louis can almost feel it through the phone when Liam reverts back to an anti-confrontational Beta when he replies, **Heheheh but Lou !!  I watch Grease with you all the time!**

 **Yea but Toy Story is stupid,** he sends trying to rile Liam up again.

 **Just for that were gonna watch them at yours tonight,** Liam texts.

 **Fuck outta here** , Louis replies.

**Haahha no bt seriously is that okay??**

Louis stares at his screen for a moment, considering. **Ugh FINE. But bring snacks and ALL the alcohol. Like ALL. OF. IT.**

**Yaaaayyy Thanks Lou.**

Louis can’t stop his smile. **Now go away I don’t plan on getting out of this bed for at least four hours**

Liam just sends him a love heart back.

/

Louis is pretty comfortable snuggled up with Niall, as Buzz Lightyear gives another misguided but inspirational speech on screen. No one is paying attention, happy to chat with each other and sip on their wine. He’s partially paying attention to Liam and Harry bickering about how ankle boots should be worn with jeans when he notices Tom holding his phone up from the couch across from him.

“Tom, I hope for your sake, you’re not taking a picture of me right now,” he says, not lifting his head from Niall’s shoulder where he’s trying to figure out who Niall is texting.

Tom grins cheekily, “I’m not taking a picture of you, I’m sending a snapchat… of you.”

Louis gives him the finger for good measure.

 

“I want some popcorn,” Louis whines into Niall’s shoulder a little while later.

“Go make some,” he replies, fingers flying over his phone.

“I want you to make me some.”

“I’m not the one who wants popcorn Lou,” Niall says, giggling at a text – probably at something he said himself. – He pauses to reconsider and looks up from his phone, “Wait, no that’s a lie. I’m still not making them though.”

Louis bites his shoulder in punishment. “Tom, make us some popcorn,” he half shouts, “Please,” he adds as an afterthought.

Tom looks at him for a beat before smiling sweetly, “I don’t want to.”

Louis hauls himself off the couch, “Gotta do bloody everything myself around here,” he huffs. Tom taps him on the arse when he passes by and Louis sticks his tongue out at him.

 

He’s absently staring at the numbers countdown on the microwave when someone else comes into the kitchen. Louis turns around to find Harry.

“Just getting us another one,” Harry says calmly, gesturing at the empty wine bottle in his hand. He’s suddenly acutely aware that they haven’t talked directly to each other since the pub. Louis nods and moves out of the way. Harry drops the bottle in the bin, grabs a new one and gets halfway out the door before he’s spinning around, sliding the bottle onto the counter and taking a deep breath.

He backs Louis up against the fridge and dives in before either of them can take any time to process it. He cups Louis’ face in both hands and kisses him softly, sweetly. Louis wraps one hand around the edge of the fridge and the other around Harry’s wrist. He lifts up on his toes and parts his lips, sucking Harry’s bottom one into his mouth. Harry pulls away almost as quickly as he’d started and drops two more chaste kisses onto his mouth. He heads back to the living room, wine bottle in hand and not a single glance backwards.

Louis stands there dazed, confused and embarrassingly aroused until the microwave beeps next to him.

He wonders back into the living room and Tom presses a brief kiss to his temple when he passes Louis on his way to find a charger.

Louis notices Harry turning back to look at the screen.

XxX

Louis’ lying on the couch, TV on for background noise and scrolling through twitter on his laptop when Tom comes home from work. He curls his toes into the couch cushions before pulling himself upright, smiling up at Tom.

Tom leans over the back of the couch to kiss him properly, “Hi,” he breathes into the kiss. Louis loses his breath for a second and nods, making Tom giggle as he loosens his tie and sits down next to Louis, “What are you doing tomorrow night?” he asks.

Louis shrugs, “I’m not sure. Why?”

Tom grins sheepishly, “So I forgot to let you know about this but like the firm is having this thing tomorrow to welcome the new equity partners and I totally put down that I would have a plus one.”

“But you’ve been a partner for years,” Louis whines.

“Yeah, I think that’s exactly why I have to go,” Tom teases. “It’s okay if you’ve already got something on though. I should’ve mentioned earlier,” he finishes sincerely.

Louis laughs and nods, shutting his laptop and moving to straddle his thighs, “I’ll forgive you just this once. Next time you forget to tell me though, you’re going date-less buddy,” he jokes, leaning down to attach their lips.

Toms grips Louis’ waist and pulls him closer, “How magnanimous of you,” he laughs into the kiss while Louis hums and reaches for his belt buckle.

XxX

“So yeah, that didn’t go down too well with the missus,” Tom’s boss says as he runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair and grins sheepishly at the aforementioned missus.

“I wonder why,” she says, rolling her eyes fondly.

Louis laughs along with the others in the circle and threads his arm through Tom’s elbow. Not long after Tom gets beckoned to another group of people and Louis goes with him. He doesn’t know anyone here well enough to not stick to Tom’s side.

A few people in the group give Louis brief grins of recognition while Tom’s assistant says with a cheeky smile, “We were just talking about pay rises.” Louis vaguely recognises his face from similar events.

Tom chuckles, “Ah thank you for including me in the conversation then.”

“We were wondering who we’d have to talk to about a pay raise,” a young girl pipes up, with a giggle.

“Why! I think that would be me,” Tom laughs, feigning surprise. Everyone around him titters. Louis sips on his champagne, feeling a little left out but enjoying their easy banter regardless.

 

/

The dance floor fills up quickly after dinner is cleared. Tom leads him there with a hand on the small of his back, spinning him around when they get to the middle. The songs stay slow and comforting throughout the night. Louis wraps his arms around Tom’s neck, while Tom’s settle on his waist. His eyes crinkle when he smiles down at Louis sweetly and Louis hastily blocks out the image of Harry kissing him against the fridge. He smiles back as they sway to the music.

Tom cups his face in one hand and runs the pad of his thumb soothingly under his eye as they look at each other. He places a kiss on Louis mouth, “Thank you for coming today,” he murmurs just for the two of them.

Louis pulls him closer, and rests his cheek on Tom’s chest, “Of course,” he whispers, overcome with guilt.

XxX

Louis has an Official Plan. He has to make sure he’s never left alone with Harry. They can’t openly ignore each other without drawing attention to themselves, so he’s decided they can only spend time together in groups.

He’ll admit it’s not the most sophisticated of plans, but here’s to hoping it works anyway.

Of course everything starts going to shit a few weeks in.

XxX

Louis’ in the middle of a shoot when his phone chirps. He waits until a break to read Niall’s message on the group chat, **Lads Sony welcome party ?!?**

Louis breaks into a grin immediately and replies to the chat right as Liam does.

 **Hahahahahahahah OFC. Lets keep it classier than last time maybe?** Liam says.

Louis’ message contradicts him directly, **YES LADS. Lets make last year a tradition haahah**

 **Hahahahah omg. Are we even still allowed to go?** Harry joins the conversation and Louis’ lips thin involuntarily, smile dimming and pulse pushing its easy pace.

 **Hahah yeah, Z put us on the list,** Niall explains. **Lou, you gonna bring Tom this time? Also H and Li do you guys want plus ones?**

Harry’s reply is instant. **Yes pleeeasee**

 **Sounds good mate and yeah cheers put Tom on there too** , Louis sends off before locking his phone with a click. He spends the rest of the shoot actively _not_ thinking about Harry’s reply.

XxX

The Sony party is two weeks later and Louis and Harry haven’t seen each other since The Kitchen Incident, mostly thanks to Louis resolutely sticking to his Official Plan. So far, so good.

They all end up arriving at the event at around the same time and Louis follows Tom to the bar while the other boys go to greet Zayn. He and Zayn are on iffy terms as it is and Louis’ not in the mood for an argument tonight. While they wait for their drinks, Louis takes the opportunity to look around the venue, spotting an overwhelming number of familiar faces.

The Sony ‘Welcome to the Game’ Party is essentially to make any new artists who signed on in the past year feel special and welcome; but the more well established celebrities invited use it as one of many annual opportunities to get plastered with virtually all of their closest friends. The previous year, true to their status, Louis, Harry, Liam and Niall had gotten stupidly drunk and then of course proceeded to drink some more, a LOT more. Zayn had just been called on stage to give a speech, when the four of them had felt inspired and followed after him in a conga line, belting out the lyrics to his latest chart topper. Harry and Niall were inexplicably joined together by their brilliant plan of wearing a sleeve each of the same shirt. The crowd had loved it, but their respective agents were less than thrilled by the viral videos the next morning.

Louis is reminding Tom of the story at the bar when the others join them. Harry trails behind, smiling and whispering with the boy holding on to his bicep. Louis doesn’t recognise the tall, blonde guy but he notes his scent from across the room. Male omegas are spectacularly rare and how Harry manages to find them this easily has baffled them for years. Louis quickly stops recalling how easily he too was reeled in by Harry all those years ago.

  
/

  
Louis has been watching Harry dance with the blonde – _Oh my goodness Louis Tomlinson! I’m James. I’m a massive fan_ – for the past half an hour. They’ve been getting increasingly filthy, safe in the low lighting of the room. Louis stands up suddenly and tugs on Tom’s arm, making him laugh hysterically, “Ooh almost fell off the chair Lou.” Louis’ lips quirk up, he hadn’t noticed Tom getting this drunk.

He tugs more gently this time, “C’mon babe, we’re gonna go dance,” he coaxes.

Tom laughs again drunk and happy, following after Louis. He spins around on the dance floor and presses back against Tom, who wraps his arms around Louis’ waist and sneaks his hands under his shirt. Tom pulls them together tighter as they move to the beat, and ducks down to mouth sloppy kisses along his neck. Louis leans his head back with a smile and closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of a drunk and possessive alpha pressed up behind him.

Louis lifts his head with a laugh when Tom drunkenly stumbles over his dirty talk; but he doesn’t hear Tom giggling at himself, too transfixed by the look on Harry’s face across the room.

Harry snaps his eyes away when he realises he’s been caught.

/

It gets incredibly hot when more people join them on the dancefloor and to top it off Louis’ bladder feels about ready to burst. He leaves Tom flailing on the dance floor with a group of people, to head to the bathroom. Harry’s the first and only person he sees when he opens the door to the toilet. He considers backing out and waiting til he’s gone but his bladder is quick to remind him that he doesn’t have the time for that. He keeps his head down and goes to the urinal furthest from Harry.

  
Harry stays leaning against the counter after he washes his hands. Louis zips up and doesn’t make eye contact as he moves to the sink. Harry sidles up behind him when the taps are shut off and presses himself against Louis fully, hugging him tightly. “Hi,” Harry mumbles, voice low. Louis feels dizzy from his heady scent mixing with the alcohol in his system.

“Harry,” Louis warns, voice quiet and breathier than he had hoped for.

Harry places soft kisses along the back of his neck as the tips of his fingers sneak under his top. “I miss you,” he mumbles in the same low tone making Louis groan, even as he tilts his head down to give Harry better access. Louis doesn’t understand how he’s falls into this, _into_ _Harry_ , so easily, over and over again.

He goes without complaint when Harry nudges him to turn around. He leans back against the counter and looks up at Harry. “Tell me to stop. _Please Lou, tell me to stop_ ,” Harry mumbles, voice gravelly and eyes burning into Louis’.

Louis holds eye contact unable to form words. A part of him is screaming at him to – _ABORT. FUCKING ABORT MISSION_ \- but a larger and currently more dominant part of him makes him wrap a hand around Harry’s bicep.

Harry ducks his head down to mouth along Louis’ jaw, “ _Shit_.” Louis tips his head backward, nodding.

“Are you sure?” Harry whispers, mouth unrelenting on his neck.

Louis shakes his head quickly and contradicts himself by pulling Harry’s mouth to his own, “I miss you too, darling,” he murmurs in to the kiss.

Harry breathes out harshly and presses in closer, fingers digging into his hips. They’re startled apart by a loud laugh right outside the door. They separate in time for a young, fresh faced group of - most likely - interns to barge in. Louis ducks his head and hurries back to the dancefloor before the brief commotion can die down.

XxX

He’s doing some grocery shopping a few days later – he noticed they were out of wine - sneakily avoiding the paparazzi, when his phone rings, his PR agent’s face staring back at him.

“Lisa!” he greets sunnily, “What can I delete off my Twitter for you today?”

“Nothing, for once,” she replies clearly unimpressed, carrying on over Louis’ delighted giggle, “Actually, I have a reward for you.”

Louis smiles to himself, “Awh yes! Hit me, sunshine.”

Lisa sighs briefly, apparently not in the mood to deal with Louis. Well tough, _she_ called _him_. “Since you behaved this year at the Sony Party,” Louis swallows loudly at the reminder of the night, “We’ve worked it out so that you and Harry can do the Calvin Klein shoot together,” she finishes, tone having perked up. Sometimes he forgets that she has the capacity to actually like him.

Louis stares at the wine bottles in front of him, frozen to the spot as his brain kicks into overdrive, trying to figure a way out.

“Louis?” Lisa inquires over the line.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, having run out of time “No yeah Yay!,” he says more clearly. “Sounds fantastic, thanks Lisa. You’re the best.”

She laughs pleasantly, “Alright then, I’ll email you the details. You two try not to terrorise the studio crew too much.”

Louis musters up a fake laugh and agrees before hanging up.

He goes home with more wine that he’d originally planned on getting.

 

XxX

“Pop one knee out Louis,” the photographer murmurs, “And put a hand on his stomach, cover his belly button and show off your tattoos.”

Louis hesitates for a second before putting his hands on Harry’s bare skin. They’re standing next to each other, topless, jeans riding low and the director yelling from across the room to interact more. The photographer moves in closer and squats down for a different angle.

Louis clears his throat awkwardly and tries to snap into detached modelling mode. Harry throws an arm causally around his shoulders and tilts his head, looking directly at the lens. Louis glances up at him through his eyelashes.

He means for it to be a quick, _sneaky_ peek but, “Yes perfect,” the director yells, “Hold that pose.”

Louis freezes feeling caught out but eventually relaxes, accepting his fate. Jeff, the photographer, moves around them getting a few shots before he calls their hair and makeup team back. “Next frame guys,” he says, flicking through the pictures on his laptop.

Harry disappears behind a cloud of powder and hair spray and Louis doesn’t even try to engage him in conversation. He closes his eyes and tries to clear his head. He takes a deep breath when they’re called back to the set. He’s ready, he can do this. He fucking models for a living. He’s even modelled with people he’s hooked up with before, this can’t be so difficult. For fuck’s sake, he modelled with Harry the day after they hooked up for the first time, all those years ago.

He catches Harry glaring at the massive alpha leering at Louis’ arse as he changes into his next pair of jeans. Louis ducks his eyes and heads straight back to Jeff. Harry follows closely behind and Jeff starts talking to them not taking his eyes off his camera, “Alright, I want more this time. Less friendly, more… intimate, I guess. Just start somewhere and we’ll see where we can go from there.”

Louis hears Harry swallow loudly, his confidence briefly slipping. Louis breathes in, out, in, out and goes to stand in front of him. Harry nods minutely, wrapping one arm around Louis’ waist. Louis tilts his head up a little and wraps a hand around Harry’s neck. “Closer,” the director yells before Jeff can.

Harry pulls him closer by a belt loop when Louis goes to take a step, making him stumble forward into his chest. Harry steadies him automatically with two hands on his waist.

“Hold,” Jeff shouts as he circles them with his camera. “Okay, now try something else. Work with your heights, show off the clothes. C’mon, you guys are better than this.”

Louis flinches, embarrassed that their awkwardness is apparent. He snaps, frustrated with himself and pushes Harry back against a wall, he slams one hand on the wall beside his head, face fierce, and pulls Harry closer by his hips so that he arches against the wall. Harry runs a hand over the back of his thigh, squeezing a bit, using his other hand to pull Louis’ hair until he’s forced to look up at his face.

“Yes,” Jeff mutters, “That’s more like it, boys.”

Louis loses himself in the moment. He manhandles Harry again until he’s on the couch in the middle of the set and straddles him. Harry leans up to nose at his neck and Louis has to focus all his attention on not drowning in Harry’s overwhelmingly sweet scent. He grips Harry’s biceps tighter and moans low and quiet.

Harry breathes in harshly and tightens his grip right under the curve of Louis’ arse.

“Gorgeous,” Jeff murmurs, frantically running around them, camera clicking every few seconds.

Louis doesn’t snap out of it until the director is yelling nearly half an hour later, “That’s a wrap, well done lads.”

He pulls away and looks down at Harry for a beat, who looks just as flushed and breathless as Louis feels.

They quickly thank the crew and hurry backstage; now only in their robes. Harry grabs Louis’ arm the moment their alone, pulling him into his body. Louis crashes into him, hands already looking for his jawline. Harry grips his arse through the soft material and hoists him onto his toes, Louis unconsciously whimpers into his mouth. They kiss like it’s air and they’re drowning, like they need it to live. He twists a hand into Harry’s robe and pulls himself closer trying to kiss him better, scent him better. Harry slips a thigh between Louis’ just as the previously distant voices get significantly clearer. They scramble apart and start getting back in their casual clothes.

Harry corners him when he’s done, just as Louis’ pulling up his jeans. “Don’t call a car,” he murmurs hotly in his ear while he bats Louis’ hands away to do up his jeans button, “I drove.”

Louis nods feeling lightheaded and kisses him again. Harry guides him backwards and out of the back door before anyone can accost them.

Louis slips into Harry’s car and spreads his knees while he waits for Harry to buckle in. Harry starts backing out and they don’t talk about where they’re going. Louis observes Harry silently for a second before he squeezes his eyes shut briefly and reaches for his own crotch where he’s already – still? – half hard. He squeezes himself and moans around a heartfelt “ _Fuck_.” More affected by the situation that the feeling of his hand.

Harry breathes in harshly and grabs his thigh, “Shit, Lou,” he groans. Louis arches his back involuntarily and turns his head to stare at Harry through hooded eyes, cheek pressed against the headrest. He can feel himself getting wet and he knows he’s about to start smelling incredible to Harry. Harry smells fucking amazing already.

“I’m so wet, H,” he murmurs, thoughts hazy with arousal. Harry swears and presses on the gas a little harder, nostrils flaring on instinct. His eyes nearly roll back in his head when he finally scents Louis’ arousal.

“Undo your button,” Harry says, voice a few octaves deeper, not using his alpha voice but definitely more demanding. Louis hurries to comply before going a few steps further. He pulls himself out through the slit in his boxers and starts pumping slowly. “Jesus fucking Christ, Louis” Harry says, knuckles white on the steering wheel, paying more attention to him than the road.

Harry pulls into his building haphazardly. The car is barely shut off before he’s reaching for Louis. He bats Louis’ hands away again and pushes forward to kiss him. Their tongues meet before their lips do, Harry squeezing his cock intermittently. “Let’s go inside,” he murmurs after a moment.

 

Harry’s on him the second they’re in the elevator. He shoves Louis against the mirror, rucking his shirt up under his arms, diving down to reattach their mouths. Louis sucks on his tongue greedily, trying to get to as much of him as possible. Harry runs his hands along Louis’ thighs again and it’s starting to feel like he’s got a little obsession. Harry grinds roughly against Louis making him groan against Harry’s ear, more slick dripping out of him.

The lift doors open on Harry’s level and they stumble out without stopping, forgetting to check for other people. Harry drags him in through the entrance and pushes him against the closed door. His hands are everywhere in the next second, his solid weight pushing Louis against the door. He slumps back against the wood behind him as Harry moves to his neck, all his pent up feelings raining down on him from where they’d been firmly locked away.

Louis wraps one leg high around Harry’s, putting all his weight on the alpha. He scrabbles at the back of Harry’s shirt until he can pull it up and off. Harry ducks down and drags his teeth roughly along one of his nipples through Louis’ shirt.

Louis feels his hole clench on nothing as even more slick forms, dampening his pants. Harry kisses him again feverishly, groaning into his mouth as he grinds their cocks together through layers of denim. He moves a hand to roughly pinch his other nipple, making Louis arch against the door and let out a high pitch whine, fingers trying to find purchase on his bare back. “Take it off, take it off,” he moans.

Harry pulls the shirt off, neither of them hearing it tear a little at the force. Louis feels more slick dripping along the back of his thighs, “I’m so wet,” he moans, “do something.” He wraps both legs around Harry’s hips and grinds his arse onto his cock, while he holds him up against the door.

“Fuck, okay okay,” Harry groans, dropping onto his knees gently, taking Louis with him. Harry pulls Louis’ jeans and boxers off together and rids himself of his remaining clothes in record time. Louis doesn’t wait until he’s let go of his jeans before he’s climbing into Harry’s lap, settling over his hard cock. He grinds down, whimpering every time the head catches on his rim.

Harry swears loudly and grips Louis’ hips to still him. Louis whines unhappily and licks away a bead of sweat dripping down Harry’s forehead. Harry grips into Louis arse playing with his rim with two fingers. He presses in with the same fingers, slowly easing them in. Louis bucks up reflexively, moaning around a curse. He uses his grip on Harry’s shoulders to pull them closer together, only to have Harry pull his fingers out and lie down on the carpet.

“C’mere,” Harry beckons, voice barely recognisable. Louis looks at him confused and displeased at the interruption. “Wanna eat you out,” Harry clarifies.

“Jesus,” Louis whimpers feeling lightheaded with arousal, as more slick starts to drip out of him. He hurries to kneel over Harry’s face. Harry surges up before he can sit down and Louis can feel his slick smearing all over Harry’s face as his tongue fucks in. Louis’s eyes roll back in his head and he starts to shake with how good it all feels. Harry pulls away to put his head on the floor and pulls his arse down until Louis is physically _sitting on his face_. The image of Harry between his legs has him squeezing his thighs together, keeping him there. Louis lifts up briefly before dropping back and grinding down onto Harry’s face. He leans forward to rest his palms flat on the floor and bucks forward before pushing back, neck bared. When he glances down again Harry is staring up at him, pupils blown and eyes watery. Louis belatedly lifts up to let him breathe and watches transfixed as Harry’s throat moves like he’s still tasting Louis.

Harry pushes in again with his fingers, adding a third as he licks around his rim. Louis stays kneeling over his head, trembling. He’s so focussed on how good it feels, that his orgasm surprises him. He curls in on himself when he comes, some landing on Harry’s face. His toes dig into the carpet as his fingers tangle in Harry’s hair.

Harry flips them over and lifts Louis’ legs over his shoulders. Louis’ cock twitches on his stomach where he’s still hard. “Fuck, look at you,” Harry whispers, almost reverential. He leans down to kiss Louis again as he dicks into him. Louis squeezes his eyes shut and digs his blunt nails into Harry’s back. Bright lights flash behind his eyelids as he moans and tries to fuck himself down onto Harry’s cock. Harry sets a fast, _hard_ pace from the start, shoving Louis up the carpet with every thrust. Louis tries to kiss him for as long as possible before he’s just panting into Harry’s mouth, trying to catch a breath.

“Fuck fuck _fuck_ _Harry_ ,” Louis screams, dragging out his name. He’d be worried about the neighbours hearing if he wasn’t currently getting fucked to within an inch of his life. For now, he tugs harshly on Harry’s hair and reaches for his cock with the other hand. Harry pins his hands down over his head before they can even reach his dick, “Come on just my cock,” he says voice breathless and hoarse. “Can you do that for me baby?”

Louis has to focus all his energy on not coming just from _baby_. He nods into the crook of Harry’s neck, breathing him in, eyes rolling back and toes curling when he smells their scents mixing. Harry pushes in closer making him moan, arse wetter at the change of angle. He leans down to kiss him again, one hand coming up to run a thumb gently along Louis’ throat. “Accidentally said your name when I was fucking James,” Harry pants into his mouth.

“Stop talking about James,” Louis grits out, “while your dick is in my arse,” he finishes on a moan, sentence breaking with each thrust. Harry laughs airily, and Louis clenches down on him, irrationally jealous.

Harry growls, “ _FUCK baby_.” Louis’ vision whites out when he comes again, heart beating in his throat. Harry thrusts again once, twice, three times before he pulls out with a shout, coming endlessly on Louis’ thighs.  


It doesn’t take long for the waves of guilt to kick in. He rolls away from Harry. When he realises the reason for the distance Harry’s face transforms, losing all emotion. He stares back at Louis, face blank and jaw clenched tight, chest heaving still trying to catch his breath.

  
XxX

Tom calls him when he’s waiting for a car to pick him up; in a shop at least two streets away from Harry’s house.

“Hey,” Louis picks up.

“Hey babe. Do you mind increasing our reservation for tonight by two people? Jessica, you remember her from the partner celebration right? She’s a new partner,” Tom barrels on before Louis can reply. “Anyway, her and her husband wanted to have dinner with us before we leave for Scotland, and that’s like next week, y’know?”

“Tonight?” Louis asks, his head’s all over the place and his heart has been trying to escape from his chest since Tom’s name started flashing on his screen.

“Dinner? Tonight? At Papillion?” Tom asks slowly.

“Oh yeah!” Louis exclaims, remembering, as Tom chuckles over the phone. “Yeah, I can change the reservation,” Louis finishes.

“You don’t mind do you babe?” Tom asks voice suddenly apologetic. “I know this was supposed to be our last date til after I get back from Scotland but like,” he trails off.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, overcome with guilt again. “Of course I don’t mind, love. You’re making it sound like you’re leaving forever; you’ll be back in two weeks.”

Tom huffs a laugh, “Thanks babe. I’ll see you tonight. Bye.”

“Yeah, bye.” Louis pauses for a beat, “Wait, Tom?” he almost shouts into the phone.

“Yeah, yep, still here, you okay?”

“Just, uhm, I love you,” Louis stumbles through the sentence.

Tom laughs over the phone, clearly endeared, “Love you too, Lou.” Louis can picture the crinkles by Tom’s eyes right now.

He squeezes his eyes shut as the line goes dead.

 

XxX

 

Louis wakes up naked and burning up the morning after Tom leaves to Scotland for work. He kicks the quilt off the bed and lies there staring at the ceiling. He hates being sick when he’s alone.

His phone rings loudly and Louis groans and rolls over, burying his face in a pillow. He pats the bedside table a few time before he finds his phone. “Hello,” he even _sounds_ a little sick. His legs tremble when he pushes himself to sit up in bed.

“Hey Lou,” he snaps his eyes open when he hears Harry’s voice on the other end.

“Harry?”

“Yeah. Look this is getting ridiculous. We can’t ignore each other for the rest of our lives,” he starts, making Louis squeeze his eyes shut. His head is vaguely throbbing and the only thing he can focus on is how he hasn’t heard this voice in a week. “Do you want to get brunch today? There’s this new place near Amy’s that I wanna try. We can clear this – uhm - this _shit_ up,” Harry continues.

Louis shudders, abruptly cold, and struggles to pull the duvet back onto himself. “I’m not feeling too well H,” he groans as he shudders again. His cheeks feel warm and his hair is sticking to the back of his neck.

Harry doesn’t seem to think he’s lying to get away, though Louis wouldn’t have been so trusting. “Oh? I’ll come over. You hate being sick when no one’s around to meet your every ridiculous demand,” he says, a teasing edge to his voice.

Louis huffs a laugh at that and arches his back as he shivers again. “Thanks H.”

“Be there soon,” Harry rings off.

There’s three seconds of silence before he realises what he just agreed to and every single alarm in his mind starts going off.

He reaches for his phone to call Harry off but never makes the call. He really _does_ hate being alone when he’s sick.

 

Louis drags himself into the shower and it’s only when the water feels incredible against his sensitive skin does it occur to him. _Heat._ He doesn’t understand how he’s still this extraordinarily bad at recognising the signs but; _he’s in heat_. He shudders again when he runs a loofa along his body and a new wave of arousal crashes over him. He feels too sore and sensitive to touch himself.

He sprawls out on the couch in the living room and fiddles with his phone. It’s been years since he’s spent a heat by himself. The thought of doing so now is making him irritable. He’s had Tom for the last four years and plenty of others before that. Never Harry though. That was their one rule. As unspoken as it may have been, they used to stay well away from each other during heats and ruts. The thought inexplicably makes him a little angry. He wants to call Tom but he also can’t bring himself to tell Harry to not come over. Louis hears the front door unlock and his back arches involuntarily when Harry’s heavy, sweet scent hits him. Harry must follow the sound of Louis’ groan to find him on the couch.

Harry’s smile falls in slow motion when he sees – or more likely, smells – Louis, eyes widening and nostrils flaring. Louis groans again, “I didn’t realise.” Another cold shiver runs down his spine and Louis bites his arm to cut off a moan, “You should go.”

Harry stands rooted to the spot, eyes dragging over Louis’ body over and over again. “Oh. Fuck,” he murmurs. “ _For fuck’s sake._ ”

Louis whimpers at the drop in Harry’s tone. His pulls one knee up, foot flat on the cushion and runs his hands over his thighs, the fabric of his joggers almost too much against his sensitive skin. He never sees Harry move, but he snaps his eyes open when the front door bangs shut, only the smell of Harry’s arousal lingering in the room to prove he was ever here.

Louis moans loudly when more slick dribbles out of him forming a dark, wet patch on his joggers. He rubs at his hole briefly through his pants, he’s trying to remember how to get back to his bedroom when the front door shoots open again and Harry storms back in, barely remembering to kick it shut.

His eyes are wild, lips bitten red. He bangs into the coffee table when he makes his way towards the couch. Louis can feel his slick smearing all over his arse and the inside of his thighs. He rubs his arse into the couch distractedly and spreads his legs as Harry comes closer, clawing at the cushions underneath him.

Harry reaches for him the second he’s close enough; entire body tightened in anticipation. He yanks Louis’ joggers off and folds his knees to his chest in one fluid motion.

Louis feels lightheaded again.

Harry drops to his knees and fucks his tongue into Louis’ arse without any warning. Louis yells out and tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging and twisting.  Everything feels too sharp and bright as Harry thrusts into him consistently, licking up as much slick dripping out as possible.

It’s all over too fast. Louis arches his back and fucks himself down onto Harry’s face, barely registering Harry’s throaty moans. Harry digs his fingers firmly into Louis’ hips, pulling him down onto his face once, twice and Louis can’t keep his eyes open as he comes, hands fisting tightly in Harry’s hair.

Louis guiltily _loves_ the image of Harry between his legs but suddenly he feels over stimulated and oversensitive, despite still being hard. He pulls at Harry’s hair and whines in protest, when Harry continues to eat him out.

Harry pulls away a little and digs his teeth into Louis’ thigh, biting down. Louis whines, high and drawn out. His cock twitches, where it’s throbbing against his belly.

Louis pulls at Harry’s arms until he lies on top of him on the couch. He breathes in his arousal before pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. Harry kisses him back fiercely, grip strong on his biceps. Louis wraps his hands around Harry’s neck and lifts up a little, his heat addled mind telling him to rub himself all over Harry.

 _“Oh Jesus Christ,”_ Harry groans as he runs his hands along Louis’ sides. He hauls himself off the couch and stumbles a few steps back, eyes wild.

Harry just watches as Louis shoves two fingers in his mouth and pumps his cock until he comes again.

Harry runs his palms along Louis’ thighs before helping him off the couch and walking him to the bedroom.

XxX

After that morning, there seems to be no going back. It becomes a Thing. He doesn’t know how it happens but somehow Louis’ Official Plan is _officially_ out the window.

They can’t keep their hands to themselves. Sneaking touches and kisses and a whole lot more whenever they can.

Oddly, the guilt starts to fade.

XxX

They nearly get caught by Liam when the four of them are at Niall’s to plan Ed’s birthday party.

Harry has him pressed up against the wall near the toilet, tongue fucking into Louis’ mouth with intent. Louis whimpers and fists his shirt, dragging them closer together. Harry slides his hands along Louis’ back down to his arse. He grabs roughly and pulls his cheeks apart through the denim, making them both groan into the kiss. He runs his tongue along the roof of Louis’ mouth filthily tracing shapes as Louis shoves his hands under Harry’s top, searching for the warmth of his skin.

They don’t hear the footsteps.

“Why is it so dark over here,” Liam says as he flicks the light switch. Harry and Louis detach before any of them can blink. “Jesus fucking Christ,” Liam cries, when he sees them in corridor, “What are you two scheming in the dark?” he asks, not noticing anything unusual.

“How to get Ruth into bed,” Louis laughs, still panting.

Liam rolls his eyes and smacks him upside the head before locking the bathroom door behind him.

Harry and Louis stare at each other, eyes wide and not breathing. Harry sighs eventually, small smile on his face.

Louis bites his lip to control his giggle as they head back to the living room.

“That’s the fastest I’ve ever moved,” Harry murmurs as the couches come into sight.

Niall hums a soft tune in the kitchen.

XxX

Louis’ lying on his stomach trying to catch his breath, face buried in Harry’s pillow. His scent is intoxicating. Harry runs a light hand up his bare back, squeezing briefly at the nape of his neck.

“You should stay over tonight,” Harry murmurs, fingers threading into Louis’ sweaty hair.

“H,” Louis warns, rolling over to look at him and dislodging Harry’s hand in the process.

Harry holds eye contact for a minute before folding his hands under his head and staring at the ceiling. He shrugs, “I think you should stay over tonight,” he repeats.

Louis sits up in bed. He’s covered in come and his cock is barely soft yet but he drags the sheets up to his waist to cover himself. “And what would I tell Tom, Harry?”

“That you’re staying with me,” Harry shrugs again, glaring at the ceiling.

Louis gets out of bed, angrily pulling on his clothes. “Harry, you can’t put me in this fucking position. You knew what you were getting into. You _knew_ ,” he barks.

Harry turns his head, watching Louis get dressed, “No, I didn’t. It’s not like we ever talked about it. I don’t know if I have the same expectations out of this that you do.”

Louis laughs sarcastically. “So what? You want spend the night tonight, and then what?”

“You can do better than Tom,” Harry says, voice quiet and calm.

“Oh,” Louis scoffs, “So you want me to leave Tom in the morning? Leave this life I spent four years building up? And who’s better than Tom? You?”

Harry turns back to stare at the ceiling, arms still underneath his head. He swallows visibly, “Yeah.”

Louis pauses where he’s slipping into his jacket to stare at him incredulously.

“It took you four years to build up this life, yeah? It’ll take one phone call to bring it all down,” Harry continues.

Louis’ jaw slackens, “What the fuck, Harry?” he whispers.

“I wouldn’t. But I’m just saying. That’s all it would take.”

Louis storms out before he does anything more dramatic.

XxX

Louis lets himself simmer in his anger for nearly a week before he snaps. He’s grabbing his keys and heading out the door ignoring the whistling kettle.

 

He lets himself into Harry’s house and storms inside unintentionally making enough of a racket to wake up the neighbours. It doesn’t take him longer than normal to realise that Harry’s not home.

Somehow Louis wasn’t expecting that and suddenly he doesn’t know what to do. He decides to wait it out and sprawls out on the familiar couch, pushing his fingers under his glasses to scrub at his face.

He doesn’t notice drifting off, but he must have at some point. When he opens his eyes again, the angry throbbing in his head having receded slightly, Harry is staring at him from the end of the couch, Starbucks in hand.

The weak sound of the music pouring out from the earphones dangling in Harry’s hands engulf their silence. Louis breaks first. At the tired look on Harry’s face, the built up anger drains out of Louis, in an instant. He folds his legs under his arse and settles into the opposite end of the couch, “We shouldn’t have, H. We never should’ve started up again,” he whispers, holding Harry’s gaze.

Harry’s voice is low and flat when he replies, “I know.”

“I’ve been with him for four years,” Louis pleads.

“I know,” Harry’s face doesn’t give him away at all.

“You and I – It’s not like we – I just – We haven’t kissed in four years,” he’s inexplicably, getting more desperate the longer Harry maintains this emotionless mask.

Harry’s eyebrow twitches upwards before he can stop himself and Louis physically flinches at the implications. He clenches his jaw and barrels on. “You know what I mean, H,” he murmurs, eyes stinging behind his glasses.

“I know.” Harry hasn’t moved from his position at the end of the couch, instead choosing to stare Louis down.

“We let it get out of control.”

“I know.”

“It was a massive fucking mistake,” Louis sighs finally.

“I know.”

Louis stares at Harry’s blank expression and can’t stop his bottom lip from trembling. “Say something,” he sniffs.

“What do you want me to say?”

Louis snaps, suddenly angry again by Harry’s lack of emotions. He rises up onto his knees, nostrils flaring slightly, “Anything. Fucking anything other than ‘I know,’” he shouts.

“It was sex,” Harry shrugs unconcerned

“Of course it was sex, Harry. What the fuck else could it have been,” Louis yells, frustrated.

Harry shrugs again, not visibly affected by Louis’ outburst. “I don’t have anything to say Louis. You’re right, it got out of hand. You’ve been with him for four years and we don’t do that anymore. It was a mistake. You said it all,” Harry finishes voice remaining flat and devoid of emotion.

Louis is furious. “Don’t just fucking repeat what I said. Say _something else_.”

That seems to be the final straw for Harry. He rounds the corner of the sofa, dropping everything in his hands on the coffee table without looking. Louis fights against all of his natural instincts in the moment and lifts his chin defiantly, holding Harry’s gaze “You want to know what I think?” Harry growls as he takes long, purposeful strides closer, suddenly every bit the alpha he masks so well. “I think you’re a fucking coward,” he spits, before crashing their lips together.

Louis is ready for him.

He automatically pulls Harry in roughly by the back of his neck making him lose his footing. They fall back against the couch and Harry drags his teeth against Louis’ bottom lip before licking into his mouth frantically, pressing him into the cushions with his body. Louis arches up towards him and groans as he fists the fabric on Harry’s back, pulling it up and off.

Harry pulls away and pins his wrists above his head against the arm rest and drinks him in briefly before diving back down to mouth at his jaw. “Fuck,” Louis moans and grinds up desperately when Harry presses his thigh firmly against Louis’ cock. Harry bucks down against his thigh at the same time and suddenly it’s like their first time all over again, angry and frantic, only this time they’re a few years older and Louis has himself a long term boyfriend.

Louis feels himself start to get wet almost immediately, making him writhe against Harry’s grip on his arms. Harry must be able to smell him because he pulls away abruptly with a loud, cut off groan. Louis shudders from the sudden lack of body heat and through hooded eyes, watches Harry watch him.

“Shit,” Harry groans again, getting off the couch entirely and pushing his hair off his face, clearly flustered and turned on. Louis focuses on not looking at the obscene bulge in Harry’s jeans, instead choosing to get up off the couch and put more distance between them. He clenches his jaw trying to calm the pounding of his heart and the slight tremble in his hands as Harry’s eyes burn into him. He opens his mouth to say something, he’s not sure what, but Harry beats him to it, “Why do you keep doing this to me? Why do you keep coming back?”

Louis stares at him speechless. Harry stares back, like he’s waiting for a reply. “I – I – uhm – I don’t know. I just know I shouldn’t.”

A single tear rolls down Harry’s cheek and he rolls his eyes at himself, wiping at his own face, “I know you know that I'm in love with you.”

Louis freezes. He breathes harshly, staring at Harry’s face. He never expected to be called out on a truth he hadn’t even admitted to himself.

“I love you Lou, but I can’t do this anymore. Because – because it fucking hurts,” Harry continues, wiping at his cheeks again.

“Harry,” Louis murmurs, “Haz, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Harry sucks his own bottom lip into his mouth, and out of nowhere, Louis is filled with a frantic need to kiss him. He stands his ground not wanting to make this any worse for Harry.

“Nothing Lou. There’s nothing you can say.” Harry’s voice trembles dangerously on the last word. Louis wants desperately to hug him.

He takes a step forward but hesitates when Harry shakes his head, stumbling half a step backwards.

“I hope he makes you happy,” Harry whispers, voice rough.

“I think you should go,” he continues after a moment.

Louis stares at him for a beat longer before heading to the door, clicking it shut softly behind him. Hands shaking, he calls a car.

XxX

That night, lost in thought, Louis gets up to get himself a glass of wine. “Babe,” Tom murmurs from beside him on the couch, “Can you get me one too?”

Louis nods easily and wonders into the kitchen.

“You know how I went on that work retreat last weekend,” Tom keeps talking.

“Yeah,” Louis calls while pouring the wine, to show he heard.

“There was no retreat,” Tom sounds nervous.

Louis picks up the glasses and walks back, to be met with Tom just outside the kitchen door. “What?” he asks confused.

“I went to see your family,” Tom says. Louis’ eyebrows pull together automatically, further confused.

“Again, what?” he says, putting the glasses down on the table next to him.

Tom reaches into his pocket and drops on to one knee.

“Oh my god,” Louis whispers, as Tom opens a small velvet box.

“Lou,” Tom starts.

“OH my _god_ ,” Louis says again.

Tom huffs a laugh and starts again, face breaking into a smile, “Lou, the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever come across. I had to talk to you, I had to touch you to make sure you were real. Of course then you threw up on my shoes and called me a wanker.” Tom laughs along with Louis, both of them grinning at each other. “But then you called me the next day and apologised, took me to lunch. You laughed at my stupid octopus joke, do you remember that?” Louis nods, with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. “That was the first time I thought to myself you were the best thing that had ever happened to me. Of course, at the time I never realised how right I was but I had never thought that about anyone in my life until then. This beautiful boy was laughing at my worst joke and I fell a little love with you on our very first, very unofficial date. So I want to ask you – ask you to tell me – how in the world did you get my number to call and apologise that day.”

Tom cackles right after Louis does. “No but Louis, four years ago I met a boy with a light in his eyes, a and I want to do everything I can to make sure that light never dims. I was trying to think of the perfect moment to do this and then I realised I could never pick one because every moment with you is the perfect moment to me.” Tom pauses briefly to consider his sentence, “Oh my god, that was cheesy. I love you. I feel safe with you. I am genuinely never happier than when I have you by my side. I want to be this happy for the rest of my life. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Lou, will you marry me?”

Louis is nodding before Tom’s finished asking the question. He holds on to him tight as Tom’s arms wraps around him securely, both of them tumbling to the ground.

_I hope he makes you happy._

Louis squeezes his eyes closed and finally lets the tears fall.

 

 

Louis’ lying in their bed, staring at the simple silver band around his left ring finger. Tom’s happy humming in the bathroom is interrupted by his phone vibrating on the bedside table.

He hauls himself up, thighs aching in protest. Apparently just engaged sex is phenomenal.

His mother’s face grins back at him. Louis stares at the screen, feeling almost winded suddenly. He locks his phone, lies back down and lets it ring out.

XxX

Louis reaches for his half empty glass of champagne, actively not making eye contact with Harry like he has been doing for the last two hours. They’re surrounded by models, some fresh faced and new to the industry and some ready to retire. It’s a wrap party for one of the biggest project’s his modelling agency has ever taken on. The amount of people towering over him would be overwhelming if he wasn’t used to it by now.

He’s putting his glass back down when Wendy, a beautiful girl with log platinum hair, screeches and grabs his hand. “Oh my god, Lou! Is that a fucking engagement ring?!”

She pulls him into a hug before he can reply, some of the others joining in, all of them screaming about how happy they are for him. Louis laughs and hugs her back. He looks over Wendy’s shoulder to find Harry staring back.

Harry runs a light finger over the bottom of his own jaw before breathing out a short close lipped laugh. He smiles small, “Congratulations Louis,” he murmurs barely audible over the noise.

Louis’ smile dims and Harry turns around to leave mostly unnoticed.

XxX

Tom puts his finished plate on the coffee table and laughs loudly at Louis’ impression of Drunk Liam.

“So he goes,” Louis stops to laugh again, “So he goes up to this girl and goes ‘Babe, did it heaven when you fell from hurt?’ and this poor girl, laps it right the fuck up. She just fucking laughed and asked him to dance. I can’t believe he got laid from ‘Did it heaven when you fell from hurt!’ Anyway, of course that’s when Niall walked in with the – ” Louis trails off, cackling.

Tom’s doubled over, arms wrapped around himself as he laughs so hard he snorts. Louis starts laughing anew when he hears the snort.

Louis leans back against the back of the couch, catching his breath. He turns around with a smile when he feels Tom’s eyes on his face. “Who is it, Louis?” Tom asks wiping stray tears away from his eyes.

Louis pulls his eyebrows together lightly, tilting his head. “Who is it?” he repeats, questioningly.

“Yeah,” Tom nods, looking away from him. The laughter drains from his face and Louis swallows audibly.

“Who is what?” he asks carefully.

“Okay,” Tom says letting it go, “How long, then?”

“Tom, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tom huffs a humourless laugh and rubs his face roughly with his palms. He shifts away and turns his whole body towards Louis. “You’re acting like I did with Ryan,” he says, eyes dull and fingers digging holes into the couch.

“Tom,” Louis murmurs shakily.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but it’s true right? You’re sleeping with someone else? Or like, at least you did?” Tom asks, face pale.

Louis’ eyes widen as he stares at Tom, “What?”

“Tell me I’m wrong, Louis.”

He doesn’t respond fast enough.

Tom stands up from the couch and takes a few paces towards the TV. “At least, tell me it’s not Harry,” he says, running at his eyes harshly.

Louis clenches his hands to try and stop them trembling as his chin wobbles dangerously, vision blurring with unshed tears. 

“Oh god,” Tom whispers, as he drops in to the chair opposite Louis, palm covering his mouth. “Please go.”

Louis doesn’t even think to put up a fight.

Oddly the first person Louis wants to call is Zayn.

XxX

And the walls came tumbling down.

XxX

It’s nearly three weeks since he got dumped by Tom, when Zayn barges into his room, “Mate, we’re going out. Just the pub, nothing too strenuous.”

“The fuck’s strenuous mean?” Louis asks from where he’s lying in bed, scrolling through twitter. “And nah, I’m good thanks.”

“Yeah that’s not an option, babe. You’re coming,” Zayn says, grabbing his phone out of his hand and walking back out.

 “Oi gimme my phone back, dickhead,” Louis shouts after him.

“You can have it back when you’re dressed,” Zayn shouts back, “Dickhead,” he yells as an afterthought.

Louis smiles despite himself and gets out of bed to have a shower.

 

 

They’re in their usual booth, well on their way to tipsy when Liam leans heavily into his side and wraps an arm around his shoulder, “How you holdin’ up, babe?” he asks, sincerity clear in his face.

Louis smiles, endeared, “Ah, you know,” he shrugs, giving his usual answer until he remembers he can trust Liam, “Actually, I think I’m doing better than I expected.”

Liam’s sad puppy face brightens significantly, “That’s so great, Lou. Obviously it’s okay to have a bad day, but I’m so happy you’re feeling better.”

“Who’s feeling better,” Harry asks, coming back from the bar.

“Louis,” Liam chirps happily, oblivious that Harry is unaware of Louis’ breakup.

“Oh,” Harry says, about to join Zayn and Niall’s conversation. “Wait, what? What happened to Louis?” he asks, voice vaguely concerned.

“Nah, apparently he’s just feeling much better since the breakup,” Liam provides.

Louis had been watching Harry, so he’s already staring when Harry’s head snaps towards him. “The what?”

“The breakup,” Louis supplies.

“You? And Tom?” Harry whispers.

Liam kisses his temple and slips out of the booth, to head to the bar. Louis swallows audibly and nods at Harry, “Sorry, I didn’t tell you.”

Harry looks at him for a few beats, head titled, “No, I get it,” he murmurs, almost smiling, “What happened?”

“He figured I slept with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles, smile widening.

“Don’t be,” Louis smiles back, eyes squinting.

He slides out of the booth without another word and heads to the bathroom.

 

He’s washing his hands when Harry comes in after him. “Didn’t think it would take you that long,” Louis laughs as he looks at Harry in the reflection of the mirror in front of him.

“My self-restraint has improved,” Harry grins back.

Louis turns to lean against the sinks. Harry closes the distance in two long strides, slipping his fingers underneath Louis’ top against his warm back. Louis wraps his arms around his neck and smiles up at Harry.

“I love you,” Louis says quietly.

“No,” Harry says quickly.

“What?” Louis’ not entirely sure what to do.

“You did not just tell me you love me in a pub bathroom,” Harry demands, almost petulantly.

Louis stares up at him for a beat before leaning his head against Harry’s chest, shoulders shaking with laughter, “Oh god, you’re right. I didn’t.”

Harry snorts, tugging at his hair until he can see Louis’ face. He leans down suck Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth briefly. Kissing him lightly once, twice, three more times before murmuring, “I love you too.”

Louis can’t stop the smile on his face. “Anne is going to kill me if she finds out that that’s out story.”

Harry laughs again, breath hot on Louis’ cheek, “My mum loves you too much to kill you. You’ll just get her disappointed face.”

“Oh my god, that’s worse Harry!”

“Stop talking about my mum, while I’m trying to kiss you,” Harry whines, against Louis’ lips.

Louis laughs into the kiss and pulls Harry closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I was so tempted to end it where Tom proposes or like where Harry says I hope he makes you happy but then I remembered how much I hate not Larry endings in larry fics so I didnt't LOL
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Kudos and comments make me so so happy. xx
> 
> (PS im on tumblr as whatalolfics)


End file.
